


Absolution

by ElizabethTarington



Category: Spider-Gwen (Comics), Venom (Comics)
Genre: Confessional Sex, Creampie, F/M, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex in a Church, Sex in a Confessional, Vaginal Sex, i can hear the mild disgust from the priest, lots of venom tongue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 09:55:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15816558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizabethTarington/pseuds/ElizabethTarington
Summary: Gwen is playing a fun game of cat and mouse with Eddie/Venom, except she wasn't expecting to get pounced in a church.





	Absolution

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Spider-Gwen and Venom  
> Warning: Sexual and mature content matter. (Unprotected, light bondage, oral, body worship, semi public, biting, creampie, tongue…lots of tongue, small space sex, mild swearing, rough sex?)  
> Word Count:1873  
> Original from my Tumblr: https://elizabethtarington.tumblr.com/post/174477077767/absolution

Gwen had chased Venom all through the night, always one step behind and web sling away. It was infuriating. They had been playing this cat and mouse game for the last few nights with no resolution and now as she was just starting to catch up again, he disappeared.

Landing on top of a church, Gwen paused, her eyes searching and her senses reaching out for a possible location. She knew she couldn’t sense him, but if the big lug would just make a noise, it would help. In answer to her silent plea, a loud thud from below her caught her attention. Finally a break.

With fluid movement, Gwen swung to the ground, finding a busted door, wide open on the church. It was sloppy to leave it open and an obviously a trap that Venom laid for her. She would have to take a different route inside.

She leaped back onto the roof, crawling up a bell tower before landing inside, finding a set of dark stairs leading down. Absolutely perfect. A sneak attack from above would be the perfect edge against him. And considering her string of luck lately, she could use a win.

Carefully advancing, Gwen made her way into the church, cautiously crawling down the wall’s surface. She made her way into the sanctum, sticking to the shadows. She couldn’t sense anyone or any movement.

Frowning, Gwen swung down in between the hardwood pews, silently looking around. It wasn’t so late that no one would be here. Usually, this particular church had evening services. Gwen only knew because she accidentally crashed in through a window one time.

Gwen’s silent steps continued as she walked closer to the walls, stopping in front of a confessional as she scanned the altar at the front with sharp eyes. A flash of perceived movement turning out to be nothing, she let out a sigh of frustration as she suddenly heard a dark chuckle from the confessional. Before she could even move a pair of large hands gripped her, quickly maneuvering her into the wooden confessional.

A deep growl rumbled against the crook of her neck as her back was pressed firmly against the wall, “And here we thought you would make it challenging for us.”

“I got tired of waiting.” Gwen struggled, trying to break free.

Venom’s tongue hung low, trailing up the side of Gwen’s body as he brought his face eye level with her. With teeth bared, he smiled as his one hand brought her hands together above her while the other webbed them together.

“Has our game not been satisfying?” He asked, toying with the zipper of Gwen’s suit, a clawed finger moving it back and forth.

She swallowed, warmth creeping into her face and in her belly, “It would be a lot more satisfying if we could go on a normal date. Maybe some dinner and some wine. I’m just saying, a girl likes to be romanced.”

“We’ve noticed that you don’t mind our little games normally. You seem to enjoy our force— our ambushes.”

“You’ve been leading me on a wild goose chase for the past two nights.”

A dark chuckle escaped Venom as his hands slowly drew down the zipper, “The thrill of the chase makes this all the more sweeter, our sweet Morsel.”

Gwen had to admit he was right. Their games were fun and she found herself wet and excited with the knowledge of not knowing what would happen when they caught each other. Sometimes it was just a quickie. Other times they’d make love until the sun came up on a rooftop somewhere. Now here she stood, her feet barely able to touch the ground with her hands bound above her head. She couldn’t be more ready for what was about to happen.

Venom was uncharacteristically slow with the zipper, pausing to slip his lengthy tongue against her newly exposed flesh. It sent a ripple of lust that pooled between her legs as she clenched them together as a result. The wet muscle seemed to have a mind of its own as it traveled along her skin, following closely behind the zipper until it reached her navel.

Finally, once he unzipped her completely, Venom pushed the spandex open revealing Gwen’s undergarments, “Red lace—it looks good on you, but we’re ashamed to say that we’d prefer you without them.”

Sharp claws ripped through the lace with no problem, causing a sharp gasp of delight from Gwen as Venom pulled the remainder of it from her body. The tattered pieces fell to the floor, quickly forgotten by Venom as he quickly lavished affection on Gwen’s breasts without any hesitation.

He dragged his teeth against the plump swell of her, latching onto the hardening flesh of her nipple. He bit gently, enough to arouse Gwen further while still hurting enough to leave her aching. She moaned, her head banging the wall of the confessional as she screwed her eyes shut.

Venom’s hands wandered over her form as he continued to tease Gwen, his tongue occasionally trailing downward to get a good taste of her, only to leave her as she whined about wanting more. While Gwen was eager and ready to get fucked silly, Venom seemed to want nothing more than to take his time, his teasing merciless.

Gwen glanced down at Venom who slurped and sucked at her breasts, her eyes moved ever lower, fixating on the large cock that bobbed up and down whenever he moved. She had seen Eddie’s cock without Venom and knew it was impressive. But when he and Venom were one, his cock was a large monstrosity. Tonight seemed different as it throbbed and twitched, a pearl of precum dribbling from the tip.

That’s all it took for Gwen as she wriggled her hips, desperate to have his rock hard member inside her, “Please. Please. I need you. Right. Now.”

Venom chuckled, as he paused, giving a nipple a final tug before lifting both her legs on either side of his waist. He positioned the head of his cock against her entrance, teasing her as he nudged his hips forward. He had no intention of penetrating her yet as she whined, causing him to chuckle more.

“So eager—so wet and completely under our control.”

“Dammit it, Venom. Just fuck me already.”

“Tsk tsk, such language in the house of God. What should your penance be?” Venom asked, ignoring Gwen swearing once more, “We know.”

He pressed his body flush against hers, rocking his hips as his erection grinded between her wet lips. Venom silenced Gwen in one quick movement as he lifted her mask up and pressed his mouth against hers. The kiss soon turned into a battle of tongues with Venom being the obvious winner as he swirled his tongue around Gwen’s.

Gwen futilely tried to wriggle beneath him, but Venom’s grip on her legs kept her spread open for him, she couldn’t compete. The length of his cock rocked up against her, spreading her juices more across both their flesh until Venom’s erection was slick with her. The sliding of him was driving Gwen mad with want as he kept grinding against her clit. Every movement causing the bundle of nerves to become more sensitive with each passing stroke.

Succumbing to Venom’s teasing was the only thing Gwen could do as he continued to push his body against hers. He was going to make her cum just from rubbing his cock up and down her as his tongue twisted and wrapped itself around hers. But they stopped, both suddenly sensing movement from within the church. Gwen held her breath as Venom glanced over his shoulder, angling his head to listen better.

It was a priest who decided some late night prayers were a good idea. As his feet clicked against the floor, Venom quietly closed the confessional door causing the already small space to be that much smaller. He turned his attention back to Gwen, giving her a wicked toothy grin filled with mischief. With how large he was, the only way to make proper room was to press Gwen’s up and fully at her side. A position that fully exposed her to him.

Any inclination that Gwen might have thought of them sneaking out of the church was gone as Venom pressed the head of his cock at her entrance. In one hard thrust, he pressed himself inside of her, quickly assaulting her tongue with his to swallow her gasp. She could tell that Venom was loving this and she had to admit she was too.

Venom’s strokes were deep and hard, as if he was trying to get both himself and Gwen caught. The once slow pace had quickly turned into a furious rhythm, causing Gwen’s already tight walls to become tighter. In that moment Venom stilled himself breaking the kiss. He let out a low chuckle, catching Gwen off guard as she panted, trying to catch her breath.

“Not so fast.” Venom sawed his cock against her, “I want to hear you beg.”

Gwen frowned, “I already did earlier.”

“Again. And mean it.”

Her voice was only a small whisper. The last thing she wanted was to be caught and by a clergy member of the church. Especially in a freaking confessional.

“You must not want our cock then.”

“Damn it, Venom.” Gwen hissed, “Please fuck me. Fuck me right now!”

It was louder than she intended, but Venom obliged quickly spearing her. His strokes were desperate and fast, the loud slaps of flesh echoing in the wooden box. Venom didn’t stifle Gwen’s grunts, nor did he quiet himself. If anything he got louder with every thrust as the wood of the box creaked and groaned with them.

“Is someone there?” Came an older voice from the front of the church.

They both heard him, both understanding that they were about to get caught as Venom’s hips pounded against Gwen. Each thrust pounded against her womb, the deep penetration filling Gwen with a new level pleasure as she let Venom fuck her mercilessly.

“Cum for me, Gwen. Cum.” Venom demanded, his breathing becoming more labored.

The electric shock of her orgasm had her toes curling and her body tensing as she heaved out a satisfied moan. It was loud enough that her ears rang from the sound bouncing back at her in the confessional. Venom didn’t seem to mind as he leaned his head in the crook of her neck, opening his mouth wide before biting into her flesh.

Gwen let out another groan, the pain mixing with the pleasure as Venom pumped his cock into her one final time. A deep growl grew louder as Venom came inside her, his cock twitching and pouring as much of himself as he could before ripping the bonds around Gwen’s wrists.

His movement was quick as he pulled Gwen close, holding her tightly as he busted the both of them out from the confessional. The priest stood in confusion as the confessional door shattered and as a blur of black and white went whizzing past him. He blinked, cautiously walking to glance inside the confessional, frowning down at the large puddle of strange fluids on the floor.


End file.
